This invention relates to two-way radios in general, and particularly to a radio having a transmit inhibit circuit.
A known approach for providing transmit inhibit involves utilizing a receiver squelch circuit to inhibit transmit when a channel activity is detected by the radio. This approach is useful when the radio is within range of other radios using the channel and can therefore detect activity on the channel. In some system applications, radios may not be within receiving range of other radios using the channel, but would still interfere with communication on the channel if they were to transmit.
In a system where a central controller selects a remote site for communication based on signal quality (signal/noise or signal strength) at the remote sites, transmission by another radio in the system can cause the wrong remote site to be selected, thereby disrupting communication on the channel. It is therefore desirable that all radios that are not engaged in communication be inhibited from transmitting in such a system.